


Make You Stay

by RightNow2808



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, FUCK, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Knight Harry, M/M, Middle Ages, Prince Louis, Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Top!Harry, lots of love, small louis, they fuck, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy Austin's army have just won the war, which makes Louis, the son of the new king a prince. When he almost loses his life on the battle field, his lover and a member of the king's guard decides to take him home.<br/>Sexy stuff happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Stay

»He'll be alright,« Elizabeth gently said, moving away from the boy that was lying on the dirty sheet on the floor. »He should wake up any moment now.«  
»Thank you,« Harry replied and kneeled down on the floor. He took Louis' small hand into his own larger one. It was cold. Harry looked up at one of the female slaves that were running up and down the tent doing god knows what. »Can you leave us alone, please?« he asked. She nodded and they all walked away with a small bow. Harry went back to staring at Louis and moved a strand of the smaller boy's dirty, but still soft hair away from his eyes. A few moments passed before Louis' eyes fluttered open.  
»Did we win?« was the first thing Louis asked, his voice hoarse, before he broke into a fit of coughing. Harry smiled a bit, reaching over to the small cupboard to get a cup of water, handing it over to Louis, he eagerly drank it.  
»Yeah, love. Your father is the king now,« Harry replied, still fondly smiling. Louis managed a small smile too, before he groaned, his hand flying up to his forehead.  
»What happened to me?« he asked.  
»Some jerk wanted to get your guts out,« Harry responded simply, »the armour you were wearing stopped the blow, but it was enough to throw you off Silver. And you know the horses, she got scared and stepped on you. You blacked out.«  
»Oh. I should have noticed him,« Louis mumbled, more to himself than to Harry.  
»Yeah, you should. Just be thankful that you survived,« Harry spoke, a frown settling over his features. Louis smiled in response, his fingers lacing through Harry's.  
»Remember how I told you I'd never leave without saying goodbye?« Louis gently asked. Harry sighed, his mind playing a flashback to that night. It was nice and warm; a summer night. They were lying outside, in the castle garden, their hands joined together. Louis had to leave the next day and Harry, despite being a knight, couldn't stop his tears as he begged Louis to be careful. Louis only smiled at him back then, his hands laying on either side of Harry's face. »Don't worry, love. I will never leave you without saying goodbye.« His words had a deeper meaning, not just the literal one. And Harry understood. He kissed Louis, deeply and passionately. Louis left the next day at the dawn, without saying goodbye.  
»Yes,« Harry said finally, his thumb gently stroking Louis cheek. »How do you feel?«  
»It would be great if you would give me some more water,« Louis replied, his hand coming up to rest on top of Harry's which was still on Louis' cheek. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis' nose, before he pulled his hand away and stood up, getting some more water. After Louis was done drinking it, he looked up at Harry and his smiled immediately faded as he saw Harry frowning.  
»What's wrong, Haz?«  
»Nothing,« was all Harry replied with, before he sucked in another breath and spoke up again. »It's just... I saw you fall and I was too slow at getting there. I thought that I have maybe... lost you.«  
»You'll never lose me,« Louis replied, sincerity written in his eyes. Harry leaned down and kissed the smaller boy.  
“I love you, baby.” Louis smiled.  
“I love you too, love,” he replied, making Harry grin.  
»Do you think you could ride? I want to get us home,« Harry said, running his hands down he exposed skin of Louis' arms.  
»Harry, I fell off the horse, it's not like I miss half of my leg or something. Of course I can,« Louis exclaimed, sitting up slowly. Harry didn't look convinced, despite Louis' quite convincing speech, but pulled him up anyway. His eyes scanned Louis' bare body up and down, before he forced himself to look away.  
»Get dressed. I'll talk to your father.« Louis nodded and started getting dressed into clothes the slaves left on the small cupboard in the tent. Harry left the tent with a smile on his face and walked towards the bigger now, where he knew Louis' father, now the king, would be.  
»My lord,« Harry spoke carefully. He wasn't afraid of him, but Troy Austin was now the king and the last thing Harry wanted was to anger him. He bowed his head respectfully, before he dared to step in front of the king who was sitting in a simple wooden chair.  
»Sir Styles,« Troy Austin replied.  
»May I speak to you for a second?«  
“Of course, Harry. After all these years I know you well enough. If you want to take Louis home, you can. I trust you.” Harry smiled fondly at the mention of Louis.  
“Yes, my lord,” he confirmed.  
»Oh, for God's sake, Harry, stop it. I'm still the same person, stop with the names. Just make sure that Louis is okay and keep him safe.« Harry nodded with a smiled and bowed, quickly walking out of the tent, before the king could scold him for bowing. He turned towards the stables to get two horses ready, since Silver and Missy were too tired from the battle. He led them back towards the tent where Louis was already waiting in front of it, all of his clothes on.  
“Come on, Lou. Let’s go home.” Harry helped Louis climb on the horse. “We’ll have to be careful. I can’t risk getting you hurt again.” Louis smiled gently, before purposely changing the subject.  
“How many of us died?” he asked, looking at his lover. He was almost afraid of the answer and even more so, when he saw Harry biting his lip.  
“I dunno,” Harry lied. He knew the exact number of the dead, but didn’t want seeing Louis sad. When he saw the smaller man looking at him sceptically, he added, “a lot.” Louis sighed.  
“That’s just...”  
“Shh,” Harry cut him off. “Let’s stop thinking about it.  
After the long lasting ride, they finally arrived into the city. Harry made both of them wear cloaks, so people wouldn’t recognize them. Nobody needed to know that their prince actually wasn’t even battling on the field. Louis was tired, half asleep on his horse, until they arrived. Everyone working at the castle started asking questions , but Harry gave them a stern glance and they immediately promised not to disturb the prince until he’d be feeling better.  
Harry let the maids take him, so Louis could bath and eat, while he did the same himself. He wanted to go check on Louis, but he knew how suspicious it would look if he’d be beside the prince all the time. Harry bit his lip as he reminded himself Louis and him couldn’t be a public thing. Louis will have to get married soon. And even though Louis’ father knew about them even he couldn’t influence the cruel world around them. Harry fell asleep quickly, but the smile was no longer on his face.  
*****  
Harry pinned Louis’ body to the wall.  
“Harry,” the smaller boy giggled and tried to get out of the younger boy’s strong grip. Harry only smirked in response and gripped the back of Louis thighs. Louis got the message and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Harry’s slim waist. Louis pressed his lips against Harry’s, the younger man responding quickly. The kiss was heated, with probably a bit too much tongue, but neither of them complained.  
“Are you feeling any better?” Harry asked once they pulled apart.  
“I still feel a bit deezy, but it’s nothing a glass of wine couldn’t mend,” he said, a small and cheeky smile on his face. Harry smirked in response and carried Louis towards their room. Since he was still weaker then usually, he put Louis down and kissed his wrist. Louis started undressing.  
“I thought the war would never end,” he whined.  
“Honestly? Me too,” Harry sighed, looking away from Louis’ body. “We have a week, Lou. One week and then you’ll go to France to marry that bitch.” Louis stopped unbuttoning the buttons on the white piece of clothing that was perfectly hugging the upper half of his body and looked at Harry.  
“But you’ll come with me, right?”  
Harry didn’t answer. Instead he made a few steps forwards until he was standing right beside the bed and motioned Louis to come to him. He grabbed his hips and quickly spun him around, making the blue-eyed boy giggle. Harry smiled tightly, before he pulled Louis’ body backwards until it was snugly pressed against his own. Louis’ back to Harry’s chest. Both of Harry’s hands wrapped around Louis, one around his abdomen and the other around the waist. He pulled Louis even tighter against him and the pushed his hips forward with an almost evil smile on his face. And Louis’ breath stuttered, gasping for air as he felt an unmistakeable hardness pressed to his bum. The bulge in Harry’s trousers was pressing right in between his ass cheeks and the feeling of it, even though through the thin material of pants he was wearing was amazing. Harry lowly growled into his air, making Louis’ own dick fatten up. He desperately moaned, trying to rut his hips back, to grind his ass over Harry’s hard cock. The hand around his pelvis tightened, making him stop. It was Harry here who was in charge. Always. Harry pushed him away and towards the bed.  
“I want you to take your clothes off and then I want you lying down on your stomach.” With these words Harry disappeared from the room, probably to get something, while Louis quickly got a hold of himself and got his trousers and underwear off, before he climbed back on the bed, lying face-down. His heart was erratically beating in his chest, welcoming whatever was going to happen. Louis was shaking, the feeling of arousal making the muscles somewhere deep in his belly tighten. He didn’t dare to push his dick into the mattress and try to bring himself pleasure, he knew better than that. It surprised him how much he was already sweating and he and Harry haven’t even started yet. The train of his thoughts was stopped when he heard the sound of the door opening and he smiled immediately when the sound of Harry’s voice filled the room.  
“Well you sure were quick,” Harry commented, making Louis giggle and telling the younger man to shut up. Harry put something on the wooden cupboard beside the bed, but Louis didn’t get the chance to look and figure out what it was. He wasn’t that curious and he trusted Harry so it was okay. He completely relaxed when he felt Harry’s body on top of him. He immediately noticed that Harry has undressed himself already, his skin warm and soft against Louis’. Curly hair tickled the back of Louis’ neck when Harry leaned down to kiss the skin there. He licked the shell of Louis’ ear, distracting him while he used his knees to spread Louis’ legs. Harry propped himself up on his hands, so he could watch the side of Louis face and his back muscles twisting when he ground his hips forward, his cock slipping into the crack between Louis’ ass cheeks. Louis whined, his ass clenching, but Harry quickly covered Louis’ mouth. The walls of the castle were thick, but he couldn’t risk anyone hearing them. His hips moved and with every move a wave of pleasure ran through him and he didn’t even think about stopping. The head of his dick caught on Louis’ rim every once in a while.  
Louis couldn’t do anything but feel it. He tried to get Harry’s hand away from his mouth, which only resulted in Harry pressing it harder against his mouth and catching both of his hands in his other one. All of the warm touch suddenly left him, when Harry figured out that if he keeps this up any longer he will cum, before he could get his dick into Louis’ ass. The boy lying on the bed, was already wrecked and fucked out and Harry barely touched him. He needed a second to proceed that Harry only left him to get the object he put on the nightstand before.  
Harry noticed his lover’s stare and gave him a wink. Louis only fondly rolled his eyes.  
“What’s in here?” he asked, motioning to the jar Harry held in his hand.  
“Oil,” Harry replied, a small smirk forming over his lips.  
“What for?” Louis asked. Harry leaned down, pressing his lips against Louis’ ear.  
“Let me just show you,” he whispered and poured some oil down Louis’ crack. Louis moaned, feeling the muscles in his tummy squeezing at the feeling. Harry’s finger slid from his tailbone to in between his ass cheeks and straight into his hole, right to the top knuckle.  
“Oh,” Louis mumbled, tightly holding the sheets with his hands. His hips raised of the bed, trying to follow Harry’s finger, but when the green-eyed boy noticed it, he put his hand on the small of Louis back and roughly pushed him down, leaving him completely helpless. He harshly thrust his finger in a few times, feeling the need spread around his body and getting even stronger every time he saw his finger disappear inside of the boy he loved.  
“Shit, Lou, you look so good,” Harry groaned. He knew his lover’s body so well, knew exactly where he need to touch him to get Louis to practically go insane. He pressed down against the small bump he could feel with his finger, biting his lip at the reaction he got. The muscles of Louis’ ass squeezed around his finger while his thighs tried to close. Harry was having none of that and he non too gently pushed Louis’ thighs back apart. His dick gave a heavy jump and he moved his hand from Louis’ back to grasp his cock, giving himself a squeeze.  
Harry pushed another finger in, meeting a bit of resistance, but knowing how much Louis liked the pain, he didn’t stop. He roughly jabbed both of his fingers straight into Louis’ spot and kept them moving there in circles, until Louis was whining in pleasure, grinding against the sheets beneath him. Harry then squeezed his third finger in and scissored them, trying to stretch Louis out as much as possible. Harry’s breathing picked up and soon matched Louis’, as he was constantly squeezing and rubbing at his own dick, unable to resist.  
Louis finally seemed to find his words, as he breathily started moaning Harry’s name. “Harry, please. Oh God.” He was pushing his ass back on Harry’s fingers and there was nothing that could Harry more turned on.  
“Yeah, right,” Harry murmured to himself. He would be more interested in teasing Louis if his own cock wasn’t painfully hard and if the last time he took Louis wouldn’t be more than a month ago. He pulled his fingers out of Louis’ body and reached to get the jar of oil, so he could pour more into the palm of his hand, slicking up his dick. He wiped off his hand on the mostly clean sheets, before grabbing Louis hips and turning him, so he was lying on his side. Harry then laid down behind him and pushed his upper leg forward a bit, so his hole was exposed. Their hand were joined and Harry wasn’t planning on releasing them any time soon.  
“You comfy?” he asked. Louis nodded and smiled to himself at how thoughtful his lover was. Harry pressed his body against Louis’ and with the help of his hand guided the head of his cock to Louis’ hole. His free hand moved to Louis’ hip and tightly held him as he slowly pushed in, feeling the tight heat wrap around him. He bit into Louis’ shoulder and pressed further in until his hipbones were nestled against Louis’ ass cheeks. Louis was quiet, only breathing heavily.  
“You feel so good,” Harry grunted and moved his hips back, before pushing back in. Louis whimpered, throwing his head back, while his hand squeezed Harry’s tightly.  
“Harry,” he sighed softly, arching his back on Harry’s next thrust.  
“Do you feel it, love?” Harry huskily murmured into Louis’ ear and bit his earlobe.  
“Yeah,” Louis whimpered brokenly. “Feel so full, you... you’re so big.” Harry’s stomach muscles squeezed in arousal and he grunted into the back of Louis neck. His hand slipped from Louis’s hip, forward, until it was resting on his belly, where he could barely feel himself, when he pushed his hips forward. He cursed and stopped for a moment, so his racing heart could slow down a bit, before he built up a slow, sensual rhythm, that both of them were enjoying. Louis’ muscles were tightly squeezing around Harry’s dick in him, the slow drag of it was almost too much to handle. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hand squeezing Harry’s so tightly that he was almost afraid he could break some bones in there, but Harry didn’t seem to mind.  
“Harder, please,” Louis murmured, barely audible and when Harry looked down at him, he noticed that Louis was already a wreck. His face was flushed all the way down to his chest and Harry smirked, picking up the speed of his thrusts. The room was filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin, Louis breathy moans and Harry’s deep groans. Suddenly Harry pulled out, leaving Louis empty and whining at the feeling, but Harry gave him no time to protest, rolling Louis over on his back with a harsh grip on his hips. He pushed Louis legs up, towards his chest, his eyes quickly scanning Louis’ body. He took a moment to collect himself, before he grabbed a hold of himself and pressed back inside of Louis’ ass. The move was quick and rough, causing Louis to let out an almost inhumane whine, as his back arched to the point of hurting. Harry let Louis’ legs slip from his grasp and they wrapped around Harry’s waist.  
“God, baby, you feel so good. You’re absolutely beautiful,” Harry groaned. “Fucking hell, you’re so tight around me.” Louis only managed a whimper, his eyes falling shut. He felt like he could explode any second with the amount of pleasure that was flooding through him. He desperately pushed his hips up, somehow trying to get Harry even deeper inside. Harry quickly reacted though, placing his large hand on Louis’ tummy and pressed down. Louis actually screamed at that, his body tensing, muscles squeezing so tight around Harry that the boy actually saw stars for a moment. Louis’ cocked painfully throbbed where it was lying against his abdomen, begging for attention which never came.  
“Harry?” Louis was out of breath and he was feeling so high, that they were both surprised when his voice came out clear.  
“Yeah?” As he looked down, at Louis small, but not so fragile body he smiled and thought of how much he loved him. He leaned down and pressed a wet kiss on Louis’ lips, but Louis pushed him away.  
“Harry, please,” he whined, small tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t specifically ask, but Harry always knew exactly what the boy needed.  
“Does it feel good?” Harry asked, applying pressure to Louis’ abdomen. Louis positively sobbed at that, his hands wrapping around Harry’s shoulders.  
Harry increased the rhythm, almost violently pounding into Louis’ body. He bit into Louis’ neck, sucking a bruise into the skin there. In the moment he couldn’t care less if anyone’d see it. He could feel and hear Louis crying, but with the way Louis tried to move his hips to match Harry’s rhythm, he knew that the last thing Louis wanted was to stop.  
“Harry,” Louis mewled. Harry gritted his teeth, his hips moving even faster if that was even humanly possible. His lips moved further down Louis’ neck, his lips closing around one of Louis’ pink nipples, biting gently. Louis’ thighs were shaking, his nails leaving deep marks in the skin of Harry’s back. He cried out softly, more tears leaving his eyes.  
“How does it feel to be the prince and have your brains fucked out by the member of the king’s guard, hm? You’re so fucking dirty, Louis. What would your people think about you if they saw you like these? All spread out for me and with a cock buried deep inside of your tight little ass.” The only warning before Louis cummed was the way his body tensed, his limbs clamping around Harry’s still moving form. Louis screamed, his voice cracking, as spurts of white sticky substance shot out of his dick, covering his stomach in white.  
Harry became rough with him, harshly wrapping his hands around Louis’ thighs and fucked him, knowing that Louis loved every second of being treated like a slut. From stop himself from shouting when he cummed he bit into Louis’ neck, hard, positively piercing the skin. The movements of his hips slowed down when the sensitivity became too much and he collapsed down on top of Louis.  
“I’ll come with you,” Harry murmured, kissing the bloody skin of Louis’ neck, when he saw the damage he’s done. Louis smiled, showing off his perfect teeth.  
“I love you,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry’s lips.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
